leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Twinleaf Festival
The Twinleaf Festival (Japanese: フタバ祭り Festival) is an -exclusive event that is held annually in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. It was first mentioned in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, when remembered that once sang a duet in the event. In Three Sides to Every Story!, it was revealed that Johanna had been elected to be the chairperson of the most recent festival. She along with Sayer, Cara, and Izzy were in charge of organizing the attractions and stalls. Dawn returned home with her friends to attend the festival. The group arrived in Twinleaf Town in Strategy Begins at Home! and stayed there until Challenging a Towering Figure!. A disguised Team Rocket trio also took part in the event, working for Sayer. Attractions Professor Oak's lecture It was revealed in Strategy Begins at Home! that would be attending the festival as a special guest. In A Faux Oak Finish!, he was shown to have traveled all the way from Pallet Town in order to give a lecture on "the interrelation of and Evolutionary stones" on the first day of the festival. However, people began filling the Twinleaf Auditorium to capacity and Professor Oak had yet to arrive. The festival committee—formed by Johanna, Izzy, and Cara—started to worry and so and volunteered to go search for Professor Oak. The group soon discovered that, while heading to Twinleaf Town, Professor Oak's car got a flat tire, forcing him to make a stop near a marshland. Meanwhile at the Twinleaf Auditorium, James disguised himself as Professor Oak as part of a scheme to steal the Pokémon belonging to the attendees. Once the car was repaired and Professor Oak arrived at the auditorium, a confusion ensued involving the real Professor Oak and the faux one. Then a little boy in the audience posed a challenge that only a true Pokémon Professor would be able to answer. After helping the boy with his , Professor Oak proceeded to deliver his lecture. Festival Battle Challenge The main event of the festival is a tournament called the Festival Battle Challenge, which consists of . The winning is awarded with a gold trophy and given the opportunity to battle Tower Tycoon Palmer from Sinnoh's . The tournament, which took place in Challenging a Towering Figure!, was emceed by Johanna and the battles were refereed by Sayer. Among the participants were , , , and . Food stalls and contest booths The festival had many different food stalls and contest booths that were supervised by Sayer. One of the booths was given to and another to the Team Rocket trio. In Historical Mystery Tour!, a rivalry between Team Rocket's Goldeen Scoop Game and Brock's booth occurred due to Team Rocket's being much more successful. There was also a singing competition at the end of the festival in which took part. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Zweiblattdorf-Festival |es_eu=Festival Hojaverde |es_la=Festival Hojasgemelas |fi=Twinleaf-festivaali |fr=Festival de Bonaugure |it=Festival di Duefoglie |pt_br=Festival de Twinleaf }} Category:Festivals and holidays fr:Tournoi de Bonaugure it:Festival di Duefoglie ja:フタバ祭り